The Project
by Melody the Music Mistress
Summary: Seto and Joey are assigned a project to work together. little did they know that would turn into something more then just partners. setoxjoey. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! rated M to be safe. first chapter has stuff wrong with it u can tell what it is.
1. the project

SetoxJoey Yaoi

Seto's POV

I was sitting in class one day thinking of the mutt...For some reason I could never get my mind off of him. I got snapped out of my thoughts when the mutt,Joey, came in the door with a bandage around his head and his arm wrapped up. His friend, Tristan, came over to him.

Tristan: What happened to you, Joey?!

Joey: Uh....fell down my stairs?

Tristan: You say that everytime.

Joey: But its true.

Joey went and sat down behind me ,we have a seating chart, and took his book out and started to read.

Seto: What happened to you mutt?

Joey: Is it any of your business and I'M NOT A DOG KAIBA!!!

Seto: Couldof fool me.

Joey: Take that back rich-boy (glaring)

I just turned around and ignored him. Thats when our teacher came in.

Third person POV

Teacher: There is a project due in a month. For this project _everyone _is going to have partners. That includes you Kaiba. This project is about one historical moment in time.

Kaiba glares at her.

Teacher: Yugi Tea, Bakura Tristan, Kaiba Joey, .ect You may get with your partners right now and deside what time you want to do.

Joey thinking: uh oh why does it have to be Kaiba?! man i have the hugest crush on him....maybe this won't be so bad.

Seto: Hello mutt-face.

Joey: Rich-boy why don't we try and get along.

Seto: Fine what time do you want to do?

Joey: I was thinking Shakespere's time.

Seto: I didn't know you likes stuff like that?

Joey: Yea when I'm at home I hide in my room and write.

Seto: Hide from what mutt?

Joey: If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?

Seto: Sure I won't tell.

Joey: I hide from my dad...

Seto: Your dad?!

Joey: Yea he trys to kill me alot so I hid the knives and guns in my room just incase he trys to kill me in my sleep...(he looks down sadly)

Seto: Why havn't you told the police?

Joey: They don't believe me. I even show them video proof and they don't believe me.

The teacher comes over.

Teacher: What time are you 2 doing?

Seto: Shakespere's Time

Teacher: Excelent choice Kaiba.

Seto: Joey thought of it not me.

The teacher looks astonished and walked to the next group.

Seto: Joey do you still have that footage?

Joey: Yea why?

Seto: Let me see it afterschool. and come over to my place. I'm not going to let you go home.

Joey: Alright. Why are you being nice to me?

Seto: I'll tell you later.


	2. secret revealed

SetoxJoey Yaoi 2

FF to end of day.

Joey was looking for Kaiba when all of a sudden he was pushed into a wall. It was some of the upper classmen.

Guy: Wheeler where is my h.w.? *demanding*

Joey: Didn't do it. *simply put*

Guy: *while rising Joey in the air* And why didn't you do it?!

Joey: Do your own work pal.

Joey punches the guy in the face and runs to the court yard in the front of the school with the guys behind him.

Guy2: Get back here punk.

Joey just keeps running to the street when a limo pulls infront of him and almost hits Joey. Joey stops on the other side of the limo on the road.

Seto: Joey why were you running?!

Joey: Look behind you.

Seto: *looking behind him* what do you clowns want?

Guy: Joey. He never did my h.w.

Seto: Your asking Joey to do it when he's failing all of his classes.

Joey: *uh oh Seto doesn't know I'm a genius* hehe Yea I thought you were joking when you said that.

The guys just leave believing Seto on the fact that Joey is a idiot.

Seto: Why did they thing you were smart?!

Joey: *mumbles* because I am...

Seto: I didn't hear you.

Joey: Because I am smart. I have a IQ of 190. *looks down* no one knows but the teachers and I asked them not to tell anyone because of my father...

Seto: What could he do?

Joey: Alot. I hate my family for leaving me with him *glares at the ground*

They just get in the limo when Joey's cell phone rang.

Joey: Hello (theres a problam at Flare Corp. sir.) What?! Whats the problam? (50 of the computers crashed and we can't fix them. We've been trying for the past hour sir.) Fine I'll try and get over there. *hangs the phone up* Kaiba can we go somewhere?

Seto: Where mutt?

Joey: Flare Corp.

Seto: Thats the largest Music business in the world right? Why do you want to go there?

Joey: If I tell you this will you not tell?

Seto: I havn't told anyone about your father have I?

Joey: Fine I own Flare Corp...

Seto: What how?!

Joey: I'm smarter then I look. I started that business a few years back and kept it running without anyone knowing I owned it.

Seto: Wow....sure we can go over there. Why do you need to though?

Joey: 50 of the computers crashed and they can't fix it.

Seto: They must not be smart then.

Joey: Actually they are the ones that make sure no one knows who I am and it might be Kyoshi trying to take over it again...

Seto: Whos Kyoshi?

Joey: My rival in the business world. He's has the second largest music business in the world and is jelous of me for having the largest.

They arrive at Flare Corp. and go inside.

Secretary: Hello *flirting*

Joey just walks past her and to the stairs.

Seto: Why are we taking the stairs?!

Joey: I'm claustrophobic. So I take the stairs. Besides its good exersize and the floor I need to get to isn't that far. Only the 5 floor.

Seto follows Joey and they ended up in a room full of computers and alot of people around them.

Employee: Thank goodness. its Kyoshi again sir.

Joey goes to the computer and fixes it. It turned out to be a virus. It looked like a red and orange dragon when it poped up on the screen. It said one day I will get Flare Corp.

Joey: That solves that. Now to upgrade the security again.

Joey ended up taking 1 hour to upgrade the security.

Seto: Wow Joey I'm impressed.

Joey: Thanks Kaiba.

They ended up going back to the limo and to Joeys house. Joey needed the video tape and he didn't want to go alone incase his father was home again.

Joey: Come on Kaiba.

Seto: Fine

They went into the house and Joey was right. His dad was home and drinking on the couch.

Joey's dad: What are you doing home mutt?

Joey just glares and goes to his room. Seto stays in the living room ignoring the mans comments on Joey as Joey gets the tape.

Joey: Lets go Kaiba.

Seto: Right *glares at Joey's dad*

Joey's dad: See ya fag *throws a beer bottle at Joey which Joey catches and throws in the trash*

Joey walks outside and into the limo again.

Seto: I can't believe you live with him.

Joey: If I could I would move out.

Seto: You could move in with me if you want *looks down blushing slightly*

Joey: *blushes also* ok if your sure. Does this mean we are friends?

Seto: Yea...Can I tell you something? (a/n: hes going to tell him stright up)

Joey: Sure...

Seto: I like you *looks away*

Joey: You what?! *blushes*

Seto: Yea I like you. *looks at Joey and sees hes blushing* Why are you blushing?

Joey: For one things its not everyday that someone says the like me and two....I like you too *blushes and looks away*

Seto: You do....?

Joey: Yea for a while now...

Seto: You can call me Seto if you want...

Joey: Really?! Then will you not call me mutt. I don't mind puppy that much but I can't stand mutt..

Seto: Ok pup *he smiles slightly*

Joey: You alright? Your smiling..

Seto: Yea I can act like myself around you..

Joey: *smiles* I'm glad you trust me. It looks like we're at your place.

Seto: I bet Mokuba is already home.

Joey: Awesome.

Seto: Do you think we should tell him?

Joey: Yea it isn't right to lie to someone you consider family.

Seto: Yea and he knows I'm gay so it isn't a problam.

Jeoy: I figured you would tell him.

They pull up to the front of the mansion and get out.

Seto: So you still want to move in with me? *opening the door*

Joey: Hell yea *smiles* Wow this place is really big *looking around*

Seto: Yea *Mokuba comes up to Seto and hugs his legs because hes so short* and speak of the devil. Hey Mokuba.

Mokuba: Seto you relize that Joey is right behind you.

Seto: Yea I know he is. He's moving in with us actually.

Mokuba: Ok who are you and what have you done with Seto?!  
Joey: He really is Seto. Me and him have been getting along pretty well since history class.

Mokuba: Is that true?!

Seto: Yea I know more about him then his friends do.

Mokuba: Wow...so your really moving in with us?!

Joey: Yea. Hey Seto we should get to work on that project.


	3. authors note

ok everyone just so you know this story is really short T.T if u want a one shot request it. ill be finishing this story up when i get the inspiration to. ch3 will be coming soon.


	4. shocking discovery

SetoxJoey Yaoi 3

After Joey said that they went into Seto's room. Joey seemed distant.

Seto: Joey whats wrong?

Joey: I have a confession...

Seto: What is it?

Joey: I'm a adopted child...

Seto: So your father doesn't have custody of you.

Joey: No but my real father does....

Seto: Who is your real father?

Joey: If you knew you would hate me...

Seto: Who is he?!

Joey: My real name is Joey*i can not spell his real name* Pegasus...

Seto: PEGASUS?!?!?!?

Joey: Sadly....I found out a year ago from my step-mother...

Seto: So Pegasus has custody of you?

Joey: Yea. He isn't really such a bad guy...a little chidlish at times..

Seto: I assume you went and lived with him over the summer?

Jeoy: Yea it was fun...

Seto: So do you have brother or sister?

Joey: Yea and you'll be surprised to know who it is.

Seto: Who?

Joey: Ryou *smiles a little*

Seto; Wow...

Joey: Yea that was what I said.

RING RING RING~~~~~

hehe CLIFFY~~ wait till next time to see who it is =)


	5. phone calls

SetoxJoey Yaoi part 4

All of a sudden the phone rings. Joey sees its Ryou.

Joey: Yo lil bro waz up?

Ryou: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Joey: Kaiba's place why?  
Ryou: I went over to your house and its on fire!!!

Joey: IT'S WHAT?!

Ryou: Yea it turns out though your step-dad is dead.

Joey: Really?!

Ryou: Yea. It's a good thing I have all your valuable stuff eh?

Joey: Yea. So does dad know?  
Ryou: Yea I called and told him. He says he's moving here so we can live with him now.

Joey: Thats awesome Ryou!

All during the conversation Seto was looking at Joey with a question mark above his head.

Joey: Well I better go. Oh! I have something to tell you later.

Ryou: Alright big bro see ya. Your spending the night at my house.

Joey: I can stay at Kaibas house.

Ryou: Well alright big bro. See you at school tomorrow.

Joey: See ya.

Joey hung up the phone and turned to Seto, who kept staring at him.

Joey: Turns out my step-dad died. And my dad is moving here.

Right when he said that Joey's phone rang again. RING RING RING~~~~

NO THIS ISNT A CLIFFY~~~

It was his dad this time.

Joey: Hey dad.

Pegasus: JOEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Joey: Yea dad I'm fine. I'm at Kaiba's house right now.

Pegasus: Well that's a relief. I assume Ryou told you I was moving there.

Joey: Yea dad he did.

Pegasus: Ok I'll see you in a few days then.

Joey: Alright. Until then Kaiba said I could stay with him.

Pegasus: Alright. And tell him I'm moving in right next door to him.

Joey: Alright dad see ya.

Joey hung up the phone and turned, once again, to Kaiba.

Joey: My dad said that he's moving in right next door to you.

Seto: Oh great. The only good thing is that I'll be closer to you.

Joey: Yea. We better get started on that report.

Seto: Yea.

Those two spent 3 hours working on the report. Turns out that Joey was right when he said he knew alot about Shakespear.


End file.
